Incomplete
by ShelbyDesu
Summary: Why does regret always take place in the face of death? Temari Son isn't normal, she never has been. But falling in love was something she'd swore she'd never do. Of course, death changes everything. Lines get blurred, but she loves him. What can she do?


**authors note; **okay, there are some things you need to know about this story. first thing's first, i have followed the timeline and storyline up until the end of the DBZ series. which means that trunks is eighteen and bulla is five. however, from this point on, it's my own timeline and my own plot and storyline. it doesn't follow GT or any of that. also, so i have no confusion and for the sake of my story, my character was born a year after goten. making her seventeen. i wasn't too sure how far behind goten was from trunks, but i'm bumping his age up so both trunks and goten are eighteen. enjoy!

**disclaimers;** i don't own DBZ, nor am i profiting from this. just playing around with it for some fun. the only thing i own is my own character and my own plotline. so, don't steal. also, the song 'incomplete' is by the backstreet boys.

* * *

**Incomplete**

_Prologue_

'_I tried to go on like I never knew you, I'm awake, but my world is half asleep. I pray for this heart to be unbroken, but without you all I'm going to be is incomplete.'_

The song swam around in my head, and for some reason, I found it funny that it should happen at a time like this. At a time where I could very easily die, where he probably already was. Everything that happened between the two of us, and every fight that we had, and every mean word that was said…none of it seemed to matter anymore. Not when you were facing death. I was vaguely aware of my singing career, and noted that my music would be a massive hit after my death was revealed. Which was saying a lot, since I was already selling albums at a damn good pace.

But all of that was in the back of my mind, because at this moment in time, the only thing I could think about was him. The way his hair felt in my hands, the way his skin felt against mine, the way his eyes bore into mine. The way his voice sounded when spoke. The way we would yell and scream at each other, and then the way we would make up together. Kami, that boy was so beautiful.

To be honest, I've never felt so broken in my life. Not even when I thought I had lost him, at least he was still alive. But this, knowing he was gone. That he would never be, and that he would never smile again. That broke me. Hell, that tore through me like a ragged knife. I didn't know what to do, and I almost couldn't breathe. I hate myself for not being there for him, for hurting him, for letting him hurt me, for not getting over myself and just being with him. But you don't think about these things when there's peace in the world, and there's no threat. You don't think about stuff like that until it's too late. Could have, should have, would have, what if, if only I had known, all of it came too late.

Super Saiyan 4 wasn't enough to beat this guy, and without my father around, or without Vegeta around, what hope did the rest of us have? But it didn't matter, because I would fight, even if I was the only one left. Because that's what my dad would have done. That was the right thing to do. To fight for what you love, and fight for what you believe in. And I wanted to fight for him. But my strength wasn't enough, my power wasn't enough. And there was nothing I could do that was ever going to make it enough. Will power couldn't get me through this, so I did the only thing I knew how.

I unleashed my life energy, in a fit of rage and strength, and it swirled around me. I could feel it radiating from me, and pouring out of me. All that I had left. All of it was for him. I didn't notice I was crying until a tear made a path over the tip of my nose, but I continued to scream. I continued to let my life energy pour out of me, in a last resort attempt to take Shiori out. It was the only thing I could do. I could feel my end coming near, and I let it come. I didn't know how much damage I was giving to Shiori, but I was hoping it would be enough. It wasn't long until I suddenly went numb, and everything felt warm, and I was content. And then I saw a bright light, and then I saw nothing.

His name was the last whisper that fell from my lips.


End file.
